The Stupid Test!
by AlyCat3
Summary: Oneshot, how does Mikey react to being called stupid when they get home
1. Chapter 1

The Stupid Test!

The Stupid Test!

* * *

Leo walked in gave one more exasperated look at the door then went over to the couch to flick on the TV.

Don came afterwords and headed straight to the bathroom to deal with the cut on his leg.

Mikey and Raph came in last arguing loudly "-really wish you'd stop calling me stupid! I'm just as smart as you or Leo!"

Raph's only rebuttal was "shesh Mikey it was just a joke"

Michelangelo did not take this care free manner on his mentality and decided he was not going to let it go "I'll prove it to you, I'll prove I'm not stupid", and he bounded over to the computer turned it on and proceeded to ignore the others.

Leo glanced up from the TV to observe all of this, caught Raph's eye, but decided not to say anything, instead went back to the television.

Raph seemed completely unconcerned with this so went upstairs to do whatever it is he does in his room.

Donnie who missed the whole exchange came out of the bathroom with a neat white bandage around his upper leg and went over to see what Mikey was doing.

After glancing down to see the website Don straightened up with a look of mixed humor and exasperation then went to go and get himself something to eat.

An hour later when Raph came out of his room he saw a curious sight indeed.

From the way the lab door was shut meant that Don was probably researching what ever samples he had taken from what ever they had fought.

Leo was now flickering threw channels looking bored.

and Michelangelo was on the ground curled up in a fettle position with his mouth wide open and his tongue hanging out.

Raph looked from his youngest brother to his eldest trying to figure out if he should laugh or call for help.

When he glanced back down he saw that Mikey was moving, consistently grabbing his elbow and pulling it towards his open mouth almost doubling over to do God knows what.

After watching this himself for a few minutes Raph decides to just ask "huh? Mikey what are you doin'?"

"um tryin to ick ma elbo" Mikey muttered without pulling his tongue back in so that the words were only half recognizable.

Raph walked closer and squatted down in front of the orange band to try and distinguish this further.

Indeed Mikey had his tongue stretched as far away from his mouth as he could and would grab his elbow to try and bring it up to his mouth.

There were several rather cruel jokes Raph could make about this but instead an evil smile only an older sibling can make appeared.

All he said was "you need some help?" before he lunged at his brother.

Mikey's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to pull away from his violent brother but it was no go.

Raph had him pinned to the ground and had grabbed his elbow and was now forcible pushing it inches away from this little brothers mouth.

Mikey was hollering out in pain but nobody in the facilitate came.

Raph had to scream to be heard over his brother "come on Mikey lick your elbow" and like magic the age old question was answered as Mikey's tongue flicked out and touched the very tip of his elbow.

Raph stood up with a grin fully intending to ask why the goof ball had been attempting this in the first place but all Mikey did was shout "yes that makes that 36" and ran back over to the the computer.

Raph stared after him with a bemused look and decided it would be best to ask Leo instead.

As he turned to ask Leo, who had still yet to look up threw all of this, he said "you probably don't want to know".

"Probably not" Raph conceded "but tell me any way."

Leo sighed changed the channel to some kind of cooking show then said "Mikey was trying to prove you wrong by taking a stupid test he found on the internet."

Raph could feel a full blown smirk coming on but just had to ask "o so Mikey got a 35 huh?"

"36" Leo quickly corrected trying to defend the youngest.

Raph was not about to let it go "and what were the terms of this stupid test?"

A long drawn out pause where Leo still refused to look up but changed the channel several more times before saying "if you got 21 or less um you're not stupid".

Raph couldn't help it, he actually fell backwards laughing his shell off.

* * *

just for the record this was not to dis Mikey's intelligence, he's actully my favorite one, I just thought this was a funny little thing to do if you want to take the quiz yourself I got it on my profile


	2. Chapter 2

The Stupid Test!

These are the results of Mikey's stupid test, enjoy

* * *

**The Stupid Test! (Put an x next to the one that is you, than in the end, add up all of the x's. if you have 21 or less, than you are not stupid.)**

**(x) Gum has fallen out of your mouth when you were talking.**

**(x) Gum has fallen out of your mouth when you were _not_ talking.**

**(x) You have run into a glass/screen door.**

**(x ) You have jumped out of a moving vehicle. _(well you would to if it was about to explode)_**

**(X ) You have thought of something funny and laughed, then people gave you weird looks. _(but my bro's do that all the time anyway)_**

**(x) You have run into a tree.**

**( x) It IS possible to lick your elbow**

**(X ) You just tried to lick your elbow.**

**(x) You never knew that the Alphabet and Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star have the same rhythm.**

**(x) You just tried to sing them.**

**() You have tripped on your shoelace and fallen.**

**( X) You have choked on your own spit.**

**( x) You have seen the the Matrix and still don't get it.**

**(x) You didn't notice that in the last question "the" was spelled twice**

**(x) You just looked at it.**

**( ) Your hair is blonde/dirty blonde/has blonde in it.**

**(X ) People have called you slow. _(which really doesn't make sense since I'm obviously the fastest and bestest of us all)_**

**( x) You have accidentally caught something on fire _(Donnie still hasn't gotten that burn out of the couch)_**

**( X) You tried to drink out of a straw, but it went into your nose/eyes/cheek.**

**( x) You have caught yourself drooling.**

**( x) You've fallen asleep in class_ (if you count class as ninjitus training, and your master is trying to get you to meditate for five hours straight)_**

**( X) If someone says "fart" you laugh.**

**(X ) You just laughed.**

**(x) Sometimes you just stop thinking**

**(x) You tell a story and forget what you were talking about**

**( x) People are often shaking their heads and walking away from you**

**(x ) You are often told to use your "inside voice".**

**(X ) You use your fingers to do simple math.**

**(x ) You have eaten a bug. _(what food was hard to come by when we were littler)_**

**(x) You are taking this test when you should be doing something important _(master splinter told me to clean my room, but I'm trying to prove a point)_**

**(x) You have put your clothes on backwards or inside out, and didn't realize it _(I was in a hurry, and if I didn't the tickets were going to get sold out)_**

**(x) You've looked all over for something and realized it was in your hand, pocket, head, etc._ (my nunchucks fit into my belt a little to well sometimes)_**

**( x) You sometimes post bulletins because you are scared that what they say will happen to you if you don't even when you know it won't happen to you.**

**( X) You break a lot of things._(ITS RAPH'S FAULT! I just get blamed)_**

**(x ) Your friends know not to use big words around you_ (Donnie knows not to use big words around me period)_**

**(x) You sometimes tilt your head when you're confused**

**(x) You have fallen out of your chair before**

**(x) When you're lying in bed, you try to find pictures in the texture of the ceiling**

* * *

36/38, K Mikey did do worse then me :D he's still my favorite turtle boy


End file.
